The Tour of DISASTER!
by Anniepopokios
Summary: On a trip to a historical sites so the genin can bond things go from bad to worse! Inculding Shino getting pushed off a bridge, Itachi gambling, Dosu's fluffy getting sucked on by hungry Coy fish and Gaara sitting on the roof of a bus. Yes this is insane.


**Annie: Okay this is my shot at Humor because I love humor stories so much. Its going to start off kind of lame and unfunny but don't you worry it will get better. This idea is based off of a trip me and my family where taking to an old historical site where we did stop at the Isle of Capri Casino and to save ourselves from boredom, we imagined what it would be like if the Naruto characters were there. This will get a lot funnier as soon as the trip gets into motion so please give it a chance, its my first try at comedy! Please review! Insanity rise was there when we traveled so we thought up this whole thing together!**

**Full summary:**

**On a crazy trip to reach an old historical site so the genin can "bond" things start to get a little wierd. Inculding Shino falling off a bridge and then getting pushed off another bridge, Itachi gambling at the Isle of Capri casino, and Dosu's kitten hiding fluffy getting sucked on by a swarm of killer Coy fish, and last but not least. Shino's beloved bugs getting lost at Mcdonalds, this trip will never be forgotten...**

**Dedicated to: Insanity rise, the craziest person I know, besides Tillitah.**

**Chapter one**

**BIG yellow Bus**

It was a bright day in Konoha, the sun shining in the sky and the birds signing, everybody was so merry today that it was sickening. Outside of the Konoha gates, many Genin had assembled, all holding a piece of paper in their hands and staring at the oddly. Sakura rubbed her head and looked at the genin around her, they looked like they were from all from Konoha except for a few. She then looked back at the invitation she had found on her doorstep this morning. It read:

_Dear Genin or Chuunin, you are here bye invited on a tour of the wonders of the open road, please met outside the Konoha gates at 8:00 am and wait for your supervisors, that it all and have fun!_

The entire paper was filled up with sparkly smiley face stickers, their beady eyes staring up at the readers looking as if they were plotting something, and enjoying the evil in their own minds. It really creeped out Sakura so she stuffed the piece of paper in her pocket and went to go see if Naruto and Sasuke were around. It was already 10:00 and everyone had been waiting for a long time, some had even decided to leave, but she had stayed. If this was a chance to spend the day with Sasuke touring some nice place, how could see pass it up? She just wondered who was supervising the event.

On her walk around she spotted Hinata and her team and waved, but before she could say anything she heard a sharp voice scold her from behind.

"YOU ALMOST STEPPED ON ONE OF MY BUGS!" Shino screeched, holding the little black bugs and hugging them like a mother would her child. He glared at her, though she couldn't tell because of his sun glasses. She just turned her head ad walked over to where Hinata and Kiba were standing, completely ignoring the mumbles Shino gave her as she walked away. Kiba was sitting on the ground staring at a big pink caterpillar with wide eyes. He glared at it, looking like he was in deep concentration as he did so.

"SPEAK MY CATERPILLAR FRIEND!" He screamed to the heavens, but no noise erupted from the dead looking bug, in fact all it did was lie in the dirt.

"Fine!" he threw his hands up in the air and sat down next to Hinata," it cannot be done." He grumbled, the caterpillar language was something he would never understand.

"Hi guys!" Sakura waved but before she could join them a large noise sounded from behind her again, making her look around with annoyance, but this time it wasn't Shino. The ground around her began to shake as she noticed something big driving up to the gates. It looked like some kind of big possessed monster, dust kicking up everywhere.

"It's a big yellow elephant!" she heard someone scream from her left side and recognized Naruto's voice," It's come to eat all our ramen! SAVE THE RAMEN!" He cried out in agony, only to receive a kick from Sasuke who had been standing nearby.

"Maybe I can get that thing to kill Itachi…" he grinned with malice.

Only when the "monster" got closer did they realize that it was a big yellow bus and from the looks of things, whoever was driving it had to be a maniac! It was coming at them at full speed leaving a mountain of dust behind! The genin screamed and ran in all directions, tearing off into an upset frenzy, yes the day had started off very nicely.

The driver honked the horn loudly and a few of the genin calmed down. Suddenly the big bright yellow doors swung open and a bunch of people jumped out dramatically. Standing in the middle of the group was none other than Iruka himself, yes the crazy dolphin loving man was here.

"HELLO EVERYONE!" he cheered as the genin gaped, did he even have a drivers license! Obviously not. Sakura was starting to wish she had stayed home, and the horror had barely begun.

"I'm sure you all got your invitations?" The genin nodded dumbly," good then I'll let Shizune explain what we are doing here today."

Before anyone could ask a question, the black haired woman jumped in front of the crowd, a wide grin on her face. She held a clipboard in her hands and wore a hat that said "happy tourist" on it.

"Alright all you peoples, today we are here because we are going on a trip! A trip to the-" she couldn't finish, a man interrupting her.

"THE ISLE OF CAPRI CASINO!" Itachi yelled merrily, almost like a fan girl screaming Sasuke's name.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke suddenly screamed, lunging forward and charging towards the merry looking man. Of course, violence was not expectable here because this is supposed to be a nice story so Kakashi jumped in front of the two, shielding them both from each other.

"Hey little trucker buddy," he said to Sasuke," this trip is supposed to be so we can all bond, not kill each other now go back over and sit down!" Sasuke sulked back over to where Naruto was sitting, biting his nails out of fear of the big yellow "monster" which he had not yet figured out was only a bus yet.

"Find your happy place, find your happy place…" he whispered to himself.

"Alright, we are going to a Casino, but only to walk around and such," Shizune eyed Tsunade sternly," not to gamble. And then we are going to visit an old town and then we'll go to McDonalds!"

"McDonalds! The genin chanted with happiness, cheering like Sasuke fan girls.

"Alright everybody," Shizune shushed down the chanting though she also shared their love for the fast food," I've been put in charge in organizing this trip so you will do what I say when I say it! I've made up a seating chart so we can all get along!"

**Okay imagine this like a bus chart!**

**Driver: Iruka / Navigator: Sasori**

**Passengers:**

**Jiraiya and Naruto / Tsunade and Orochimaru **

**Itachi and Sasuke / Shino and Anko**

**Ino, Sakura and Hinata / Misumi and Yoroi **

**Temari and Lee / Chouji and Shikamaru**

**Tenten and Neji / Guy and Kakashi**

**Dosu and Kiba / Kabuto and Shizune**

**Kin / Zaku (they get to sit in the back so they hit all the bumps)**

**Note: secretly, Diedara, Kisame and Tobi are following them in another car! **

**Gaara gets to ride on the roof! **

It has begun….

---

Annie: Okay I know that first part wasn't very funny but it will get really funny so give me a chance! This is coming straight from my crazy mind so you know it has to be funny! Yeah! DANCE SPINACH DANCE! See how random I am? Anyway, I love this sotry to death and don't forget that Insanity rise thought up this whole thing with me! REVIEW OR THE DANCING SPINACH WILL DANCE IN FRONT OF YOUR TV SO YOU CAN'T WATCH CARTOONS! AH!


End file.
